1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to storage apparatus, particularly to storage apparatus adapted to store jewelry.
2. Description of the Related Art
Young and mature women alike enjoy owning and wearing jewelry of different types. Proper storage of jewelry is important to prevent loss and damage, and to maintain organization. An appropriate storage device should be easily accessible, so that jewelry can be easily removed and replaced thereon. Such a storage device should also store the jewelry such that all pieces are in view, so that the desired piece can be easily found and removed from the storage device.